Determination
by enchantedpotatosalad33
Summary: what is the history of the underground? what happens after the barrier is broken? who is Derek? well that you will have to find out on your own
1. little note

**yo wassup iys me enchanted so um.. im not good at rhis crap and feel free to pm me if im doing it wrong because this is a test on how it works**

HELP ME HES INSANSE **heheheheheheh... umm. you didnt see thay anyways so please pm me on how to do this crap so I should probably tell you what my fanfic is about so prepare your self cuz this is gonna be a rib tickler he.heh he...bye**


	2. the first fall

**yoyoyo whats up? any suggetsions? pm me! anyways lets start**

 **asriel: mom! dad! im home! and I brought a friend**

 **chara: Hello my name is chara!**

 **toreil: hello asriel hi there chara**

 **asgore: tori... do you think we should trust a human?**

 **toriel: Gorey not all humans are bad!**

 **asgore: but humans are the reason were trapped here!**

 **asriel: HEY!! CHARA IS MY FRIEND AND SHE IS NOT A BAD PERSON!!**

 **toriel and asgore: asriel... what was that?**

 **asriel:** ** _(with a sad face) sorry..._**

 **toriel: well asriel if tou truly are friends with chara would you mind if she stayed with us?**

 **chara and asriel: that'd be great**

 **ugh just realized all of this was bold and im to lazy to fix ot so ocd for everyone!!! anyways next one will be a bit longer bye!!**


	3. family

**yoyoyo whats up? any suggetsions? pm me! anyways lets start**

 **asriel: mom! dad! im home! and I brought a friend**

 **chara: Hello my name is chara!**

 **toreil: hello asriel hi there chara**

 **asgore: tori... do you think we should trust a human?**

 **toriel: Gorey not all humans are bad!**

 **asgore: but humans are the reason were trapped here!**

 **asriel: HEY!! CHARA IS MY FRIEND AND SHE IS NOT A BAD PERSON!!**

 **toriel and asgore: asriel... what was that?**

 **asriel:** ** _(with a sad face) sorry..._**

 **toriel: well asriel if tou truly are friends with chara would you mind if she stayed with us?**

 **chara and asriel: that'd be great**

 **ugh just realized all of this was bold and im to lazy to fix ot so ocd for everyone!!! anyways next one will be a bit longer bye!!**


	4. 3 weeks later

**yo wassup whats this 4 chapters I think anyways if a tem writes in my authors note pm me I dont want her messing this up.. bye!**

 **asriel: good morning chara!**

 **chara: good morning azzy**

 **toriel: *knocks* good morning my children**

 **quick note here I bolded again so im not** **fixin it**

 **toriel: asgore made breakfast eggs and bacon!**

 **chara: Last one there is a rotten egg!!**

 **asriel: no fair you were ready!**

 **chara: be faster next time then**

 **asgore: now now the only rotten eggs are the ones In the food HAH**

 **asriel and chara: not funny**

 **toriel: I thought it was eggselent!**

 ***asriel and chara fall down laughing***

 **asgore: that was not funny at all**

 **asriel: fur real?**

 **chara: lets stop now**

 **asriel: ok...**

 **toriel: anyways me and asgore are going on an errand at snowdin**

 **toriel: are you guys okay for a couple of hours?**

 **asriel: yea im 12 now practically an adult**

 **toriel: heheh ok then well be back!**

 **asriel: so chara what do you want to do?**

 **chara: I dunno what you want to do?**

 **asriel: well I heard that mom has a video camera...**

 **chara: OMG YES**

 **asriel: wow I didnt even finish**

 **chara: I always wanted a camera but couldn't get one my parents always said no**

 **asriel: oh I see so what do you want to record?**

 **chara: mom has a cooking book about her pie...**

 **asriel: lets do that!**

 ***2 hours later***

 **asgore: were home!**

 **asriel: oh hey! we made you a pie!**

 **toreil: oh wow! did you look at my cookbook?**

 **chara: yep**

 **asgore: lets try it!**

 ***5 minutes later***

 **asgore: oh umm why does it taste so weird? no offense**

 **asriel: oh well it calles for cups of butter, but we didnt know where those were so we used buttercups from the garden!**

 **asgore: oh ummm sry guys but those aren't edible**

 ***asgore goes to the bathroom and hurls***

 **cliffhanger!! not rly im out of ideas 4 now so ummmm peice out**


	5. All good things must come to an end

by **the chap name you might know whats going on here but** **no spoilers! ! also this takes place 1 year after last chap. bye** asriel: chara are you ok? ypu seem a bit off today

chara: in fine, don't worry

asriel: ok then anyways whay do you want to do chara?

chara: hmmm lets scare dad!

toreil: whats this about scaring Gorey?

asriel: aww dangit weve been found out

toriel: oh no i want in

chara: lets go then!

*2 minutes later*

toriel: hey Gorey can you come over here for a minute?

asgore: ok tori

asriel: *nodds towards chara*

chara and asriel: BAAAAHHHH!!!!

asgore: AHHH!

toriel: *laughs*

chara and asriel: *high fives*

*the rest of the day went fine until*

chara: *coughs*

asriel: chara are you ok?

chara: asriel if... I die promise me that ill see the flowers of my village once again. .

asriel: No dont think that! your going to be fine

chara: please azzy *closes eyes*

asriel: chara... I promise chara I will make tour wish cpme true

*asriel absorbs chara soul*

*at the barrier*

asriel: here goes nothing...

asriel: *asriel is out side and he foumd the village*

asriel: I made a promise and I just kept it... your welcome chara.

human: HEY THAT MONSTER KILLED THAT CHILD GET HIM!!!!

*the humans use all there might and asriel foes back to the underground*

toriel: asriel what happened?

asgore: son!

asriel: oh. hey.. mom, dad im fine

toriel: No youre not fine what happened!

asgore: asriel? asriel?!

toriel: no... why did this happen?

asgore: THE HUMANS HAVE TAKEN EVERYTHING AWAY FROM US FROM NOW ON ANY HUMAN THAT FALLS HERE SHALL DIE!!!!

toriel: no asgore! I won't let tou kill innocent humans! I will protect them from you, from all of your power, tou will not kill a single human!!

 **well looks like toriel and asgore just got divorced. XD lol bye!!**


	6. sorry

**this is for the crap story I wrote yes I did look over the story 5 time actuly but the thing is.. WRITING SUUUCKS on a samsung s4 I will be typing on a pc soon** **-sincereley, Enchanted**


	7. It's over

so, this story has ended and will most likely never be redone, though I am making a new story called the shadows.


End file.
